All's Unloved in Suna
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Kankuro feels that his brother doesn't care and he runs away, and is kidnapped by the Sound! How far will Temari and Gaara go to get their brother back? And how does Naruto come into all this? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back with another Naruto fic! To all those who have reviewed on my other stories, thankyou so much! And to those who haven't, review on this please!

**Summary: Kankuro is feeling unappreciated by Gaara and decides to run away, and is then kidnapped by the Sound! How far will Temari and Gaara go to get their brother back? And how does Naruto come into all this?**

**Pairings: NaruGaa. GaaKanks as a brotherly bond.**

**Timeline: This is set in Shippuden, after Gaara has been rescued from the Akatsuki – twister! He got Shukaku back in order to prevent the Akatsuki from using it.**

**Disclaimer **

**Kankuro: Zammie4eva-san does not own that little blonde brat Naruto.**

**Temari: or any of the other characters**

**Gaara: just the plot line**

**Naruto: and the feedback! Hehehe *stupid grin***

**Kankuro: stupid brat**

**Gaara: leave him alone**

**Temari: both of you shut up**

**Naruto: yeah that's tellin' 'em sis!**

**Temari: shut up brat I don't like you either!**

**Gaara: I was only sticking up for you Naruto**

**Naruto: oh sorry Gaa-chan **

**Gaara: *tired sigh* don't call me that**

**Naruto: I know you love it ;P **

**Zammie4eva: …okay that's enough of that guys hehehe *sweatdrops* here's the first chapter! **

**Chapter one – A Moody Kankuro**

Temari sighed as she walked down the halls of the Kazekage Dome; at the end of the hall was Kankuro.

"Kankuro, what's wrong?" Temari asked seeing her brother's face. Kankuro sighed, his puppets strapped to his back heaving as he moved his shoulders forward.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Come on, we're late for the meeting." He said pushing himself off the wall; they walked in silence to the meeting hall, where loud shouts could be heard.

"It is absurd! After the attempt on the Kazekage's life, it is obvious we must go after the Akatsuki!" yelled the Mizukage.

"And what do you propose we do?" Gaara replied calmly. "The Akatsuki has lost one member already, and we have no idea where the others are, what would be the point in sending several ninja to their deaths and accomplishing nothing?"

"If we wait until they strike again, we'll be caught unawares!"

"It won't be for another three or four years before they make another massive move, we can prepare for the worst until then."

"So I see this is what the wise Kazekage does eh? Cowers in his sand?" Temari and Kankuro walked in to see Gaara leap to his feet, his sand swirling around him dangerously.

"Gaara!" Temari called. "Gaara calm down!" Kankuro ran to his brother, but a glare stopped him in his tracks.

Gaara glared at the Mizukage. "Do not accuse me of hiding, when I could crush you without even moving if I wished." He suddenly closed his eyes as if in pain.

His hand moved to his tattoo on his forehead, then he slowly sat down. "Forgive me, I haven't been myself lately." He said quietly, massaging his forehead.

"Then perhaps we should call this meeting another time Kazekage-sama?" Tsunade said turning to the red head teen. He shook his head.

"The purpose of this meeting was to commit to an allegiance, and I will see it done." Gaara said determinedly.

"We are not so sure we want an alliance with the Sand now, if this is the way their Kazekage takes ridicule." The Mizukage said.

"Hey!" the Hokage's aid, Naruto, shouted angrily. "You have no idea what ridicule is so shut up! I don't care if you are a 'kage no one talks about Gaara like that!"

"Naruto," Gaara said shooting the chuunin a look. Anyone else would have thought it was a warning glare.

But Naruto, Temari and Kankuro could see the small smile that had formed on Gaara's face. "That is enough. You need not come to my defense."

Naruto still looked defiant but stepped down. "Very well Kazekage-sama, I will speak with my advisors, and we will have our answer within the week."

Gaara nodded at this and stood, shaking hands with the Mizukage and watching as everyone but Naruto and his siblings filed out.

Soon Gaara left too, "Naruto, thankyou." He said as he past. Naruto walked with him, "No problem Gaara. Good to see you take things better then I do," he said.

Gaara had that small smile on his face again as they parted ways and went down separate corridors. Temari noticed Kankuro looked upset again.

"What's wrong Kankuro?" she asked sitting on the Kazekage's table. "Him." Kankuro replied. "Naruto or Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Both. Have you noticed, that all Gaara ever talks about, ever thinks about, is that Naruto Uzumaki? 'Naruto saved me this and Naruto was there for me that',

I'm sick of it. What about us? We've been there for years trying to reach him but he pushed us aside like trash, and then Naruto Uzumaki comes along and fixes everything with words we've been saying to him all our lives.

And now it's all suddenly Gaara the good guy with so much gratitude to Naruto Uzumaki for repeating the same things we've been trying to get him to listen to.

You never hear, 'my big brother was there for me,' or 'my big sister helped me,' no, all you hear from him is 'Naruto Uzumaki saved me from the dark and showed me the light,

and for that I have a great debt to the Leaf.' And I'm tired of it; does he care about us at all? Or are we just there?" Kankuro burst out.

"Of course he cares about us! How can you even think that?" Temari cried. "You know Gaara, he's never shown emotion before, and even now he finds it hard to express it."

"Except with Uzumaki." Kankuro pointed out.

"Naruto and Gaara are exactly alike and yet total opposites, they have a relationship no one can comprehend." Temari pointed out.

"But we're his family! Sometimes I wonder why I bother staying with him," Kankuro grumbled.

"If you left it would kill Gaara, he can't handle more rejection and heartache, we have to show him we'll be there." Temari said. "Think about that brother."

She left, leaving Kankuro to wallow in his thoughts. "We'll see about that," he muttered.

Ooooh cliffy! What will Kankuro do? Well if you read the summary it should be pretty obvious hehehe. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Kankuro feels that his brother doesn't care and he runs away, and is kidnapped by the Sound! How far will Temari and Gaara go to get their brother back? And how does Naruto come into all this?**

**Pairings: NaruGaa. GaaKanks as a brotherly bond.**

**Timeline: This is set in Shippuden, after Gaara has been rescued from the Akatsuki – twister! He got Shukaku back in order to prevent the Akatsuki from using it.**

**Disclaimer **

**Kankuro: Zammie4eva-san does not own that little blonde brat Naruto.**

**Temari: or any of the other characters**

**Chapter two – Kankuro Missing!**

"Gaara! Gaara!" Temari shouted running down the halls of the Kazekage Dome, at his sister's voice, Gaara came out immediately, concern etched on his stoic face.

"What happened Temari?" he questioned. "Oh Gaara, he's gone! Kankuro's gone!" dull shock went through Gaara as he proceeded what she had said.

"His bed hadn't been slept in last night, and his things are gone, including his puppets. Matsuri said she saw him leave by the gates just before dawn, she asked him where he was going but he threatened to hurt her if she didn't get out of his way," Temari continued.

"Kankuro…left the village?" Gaara whispered, head bowed, his face still blank with shock. "Why?"

"He said yesterday, that he felt like you didn't appreciate us, he said you didn't care that we were here and he felt like all you ever thought about was Naruto and not your family. Of course I said otherwise but it obviously didn't do much good." Temari answered.

Gaara's head snapped up and caught his sister's eyes. "He thought that did he? And do you feel the same way Temari? Do I not appreciate my family?" he asked.

"Well – I know you care Gaara – you're my little brother – we're family – but…sometimes I feel like you don't let us in because you don't trust us enough," she admitted refusing to meet her brother's eyes.

She finally looked up to see guilt swim in those sea foam eyes as they looked down in shame.

"I don't let you in, because I fear if I do, I will be hurt again, like the last time I let someone in. I can't bring myself to do it again, I want to believe you won't hurt me, and I know you probably won't, you mean well, but I just can't do it." He said softly.

"I know Gaara. But like Kankuro pointed out, you seem to let Naruto in," Temari said gently.

"Naruto can see through me, I have tried to keep him away, but he forced his way in with that smile of his, it seems to read me even when I can't read myself. He knows me more than anyone because he's like me. I don't need to let him in, he knows anyway." Gaara said.

"But this conversation can wait, right now, we have to bring Kankuro back." Gaara walked away with Temari hurrying to keep up to his quick pace.

"We'll find him. And we'll get him back, and then we'll be a proper family," Temari said, to reassure her brother and herself.

"One can only hope," Gaara said softly.

Kankuro's POV

I just had to leave when a sand storm was headed for Suna didn't I? I should have asked Temari if a storm was near, but then she might have gotten suspicious.

Either way, I had to find shelter before the storm hit. I could no longer see Suna, and I started to wonder where I could go next.

Not Konoha, they'd alert the Kazekage – I no longer referred to him as my brother or Gaara – and bring me back. Not the Sound, they hated the Sand.

Maybe the Mist? Well I'd live in the forests first before I found another village. The storm was getting nearer, so I found a cave to hold up in until it settled down.

Temari's POV

I looked at Gaara, instructing two ninja squads about the situation and their orders. One team consisted of three Sand-nin, Matsuri, her friend Jeana and Baki.

The others came willingly from Konoha. Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru. Kakashi was also there to accompany Gaara and I, we were going and we didn't take no for an answer.

He was our brother and we would bring him back, together. I looked at Shikamaru, and could feel tears coming, Gaara dismissed our teams and I exited with them.

"Tema…" Shikamaru said softly, using that little nickname he had for me, I let a choking sob out. He immediately had me in his arms, and I cried.

I couldn't help it, I only cried a little, but I couldn't hold it any longer. "Shika, I've sensed a storm coming, what if he gets hurt? It'll kill Gaara," I sobbed.

He sighed, "How troublesome. Don't worry we'll get him back in one piece," he let go of me and I wiped my eyes dry. I smiled at him and went back into Gaara's office.

I saw him, head in his arms, face down on his desk. I knew this was the Gaara equivalent to crying and I went to him instantly.

"I've sensed a storm coming soon, we shouldn't go out in these conditions. It'll have to wait until the sunset." I said to him.

He didn't raise his head, but I heard him sigh through his nose. "I'll inform the others. And Gaara…" I placed a hand on his arm and he slowly looked up at him, the pain in his eyes startling me.

"Don't blame yourself." I whispered heartbrokenly. His eyes looked down, and a single tear slid down his face. He nodded but I knew he still believed it his was fault.

I went out, surprised to see Shikamaru waiting for me, he grasped my hand and we went to tell the others of the storm.

"Naruto," I added to the blonde chuunin. He looked at me, "Can you go to Gaara please? He's pretty cut up about this; he's blaming himself for Kankuro's departure. I think it'd help if you saw him,"

At the mention of Gaara the boy looked horrified, and hurried to do as I said. I almost smiled; no one was better for Gaara than Naruto.

Gaara's POV

I had known than the only reason my siblings had stayed with me this far had been through fear, but I had believed, I had truly believed, that that had changed as I did.

I had thought my siblings had come to love me, as I had them. I had thought they chose to stay with me now because we were family and they loved me.

Turns out I was terribly wrong. I did something I hadn't done since the death of Yashamaru, I cried. I cried hard, loud throat-wrenching sobs.

And once I'd started I couldn't seem to stop.

How could I be so stupid? How could I have been so blind? To think they could ever love me? Even Temari had admitted she sometimes thought I didn't appreciate them.

I had opened up myself to attack, like I had always feared to do. I had let them into my heart more than I should have, and now Kankuro had torn himself from it.

Kankuro…

The pain at the thought of him, of his name was cruelly intense; I gripped at my heart, wanting to tear it out, to stop the pain. I should have known better than to let myself feel again, to let myself feel this way.

"Gaara!"

My name…my name was being called, but I couldn't answer to the voice I loved so much, I couldn't allow myself to live after this pain I felt, I wanted to die, to end it, anything to make the pain stop.

"Gaara…" in my world of darkness I felt my body being pulled into someone's arms, I clung to the fabric of Naruto's jacket, unable to do more.

I became aware of a hand stroking my hair, it was comforting, and the pain in my chest settled to a dull cold pit.

I was able to breathe properly, and the sobbing stopped, though my body still trembled.

"Gaara," Naruto's voice cracked. I realised that seeing me so broken hurt him, the pain in his voice alerted me to the rest of the world, and I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." I apologised softly, looking down and pushing myself out of his arms. I buried my face in my hands as if to cleanse them from the tears.

"I haven't broke down like that since I was seven years old," I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"Well then it was well overdue," Naruto said, a forced cheery note to his voice. I lowered my hands to look at him properly.

I appreciated his attempt to cheer me, but only seeing my brother smile and forgive me would make the gaping hole in my chest go away.

"Say Gaara, you're not going to…" his voice trailed away and I knew what he was getting at.

"Become a sadistic monster again? No, not this time. I just won't rest until I find my brother and earn his forgiveness." I finished for him.

"What would Kankuro need to forgive you for?" Naruto inquired.

"Years of treatment on my part, he also feels greatly unappreciated by me, he said all I ever thought about was how you saved me, and I never cared about him and Temari. I must make amends for that, though I do love them both, I guess I never showed it very well, though I tried." I sighed.

"Well don't you worry Gaara, I'll do anything I can to help you get him back! Believe it!" his warm confident smile made my mouth twitch upwards into a small smile of my own.

"I thank you Naruto," I said.

"No problem Gaara, we'll get him back in no time." Naruto flashed me a grin and did that ridiculous nice guy pose, and I knew he'd go to the ends of the earth to get my brother back.

All I could do, was follow.

**Okay next chapter I'm doing more of Kankuro's POV. Please review mina-san! **


End file.
